


Good Morning (Ethan/FemReader/Amy) Smut Fluff

by LoveisFFandLattes



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Poly Relationship, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, amy is dating mark as well but it's separate from their triad, f/f - Freeform, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisFFandLattes/pseuds/LoveisFFandLattes
Summary: Request/(Summary): Ethan and Amy are dating the reader in a triad relationship. (Amy is also dating Mark in a separate branch) They’ve all been busy with another big project for Mark, so they haven’t had much time for the reader. Ethan and Amy decide to make it up to her.Word count: 1,580Warnings: Smut (obvi), threesome, f/f smut, f/m/f, oral sex, slight praise kink





	Good Morning (Ethan/FemReader/Amy) Smut Fluff

The creak of the bed and the tilt of the mattress on each side of you is what roused you from your slumber. You started to ask who it was, but then two sets of lips kissed you on each cheek.

“Sorry we woke you, babe,” Amy murmured.

“S’okay, should probably be up already anyway,” you muttered back.

Ethan’s lips didn’t stop at your cheek, instead taking a path down your neck ever so gently. The tickle of his dark hair against your ear had you jolting away with a slight snicker.

“Stop it. Too early,” you grumbled once safely against Amy’s side.

“Aww, poor baby. Leave her alone, ya meanie,” Amy cooed softly, running her hand over your hair as Ethan made an offended noise from behind you.

“I was just trying to give her a nice wake up. I didn’t mean to tickle her!” Ethan protested.

“Mmm, that’s just another thing we have to make up to her for then,” Amy commented.

That garnered your interest more than sleep, and you slowly pulled back, looking at her with confused eyes.

Grinning slyly, she cupped your jaw and leaned in, brushing her lips teasingly over yours.

“We’ve been so busy helping out Mark that we didn’t even realize it’s been over a week since we’ve taken a really, truly good break with you,” she whispered.

Ethan startled you slightly as his hands began kneading at your muscles, but the pressure of his fingers worked you back into easy relaxation.

“Speaking of Mark, isn’t your day with him?” you asked her sleepily.

“No babe, today I’m with you guys. Even if it was our day, I’m sure he’d understand my need to see you. It’s been so long.”

“You’ve been very patient, waiting for us,” Ethan murmured in addition, lips mimicking Amy’s but on your shoulder.

Goosebumps raced across your skin at the sensation and Amy prolonged the shiver as she sinfully flicked her tongue against your bottom lip.

“Soo patient. Will you let us make it up to you?” Amy urged, “You’ve more than earned it.”

“Uhh, yeah, sure,” you whispered.

A gasp left your lips just to puff against her soft ones as she slipped her hand under your shirt and started tracing designs against your belly.

“You’re so perfect. How’d we get so lucky?” Ethan sighed with a little chuckle before nibbling against your flesh.

Shuddering, you attempted to disagree with him, but Amy cut you off with a swift, easy kiss. You couldn’t help but groan against her mouth. Her lips never failed to fit perfectly against yours.

Ethan groaned lowly before one hand danced down your side, abandoning its massage to slip between your thighs. Cupping your sex, he shifted until his hips were pressed against your bottom, and Amy followed suit against your front.

Whimpering out of need, you lifted your top leg and gave him more room to maneuver, earning instant gratification as his fingers rubbed your through your panties.

As the pleasure shocked your system, you kicked yourself into gear and reached out to copy his motions, but on the woman pressed against you. Her hand caught your wrist before you could even make full contact.

“Uh, uh,” she whispered, pulling away slightly, “This is for you.”

“But that’s what I want!” you retorted childishly.

She smirked but shook her head nonetheless.

“Ethan, let her lie back,” Amy instructed.

“Sure thing, hon.”

The instant he was no longer at your back, she pushed you down and attacked you with a ravenous kiss. Her fingers took off where Ethan’s left, causing you to arch in shock, and you welcomed her sweet tongue against yours eagerly. Electric tingled through every inch of your body as you all but pulled her on top of you; hands roaming and scratching at her shoulders and back in want.

“Get those off,” Amy gasped to Ethan once your lips parted.

A groan escaped as Ethan worked your panties down and she pushed your shirt up your abdomen, over your breasts to bunch up under your arms.

“Sit up!”

You quickly followed her command and let her jerk the material away. Apparently tonight was a dominant night for her, not that you minded in any sense. You caught Ethan’s goofy grin as he watched her undress after and had to giggle.

“What?” he asked, looking at you in confusion.

“Nothing, you’re just cute when you watch her,” you replied.

He shook his head with a little laugh before scaling up your body, claiming your lips for the first time that night. Slow and thorough, his tongue danced with yours, stealing your breath with every movement.

“How would you feel about lying down instead?” Amy asked suddenly.

You and Ethan exchanged a curious look but moved around, him undressing, until he was laid out on the bed between you both. He was already half hard with excitement, smirking as Amy drew you in for another kiss.

“I have an idea. You ride him, I’ll sit on his face, and that way I can also give you some love too,” she murmured in a sultry tone.

“How so?” you questioned, brain fuzzy with lustful thoughts rather than logic.

With a wink, she replied, “You’ll see. Just be a good girl and get on that big dick.”

Instantly Ethan’s cock bobbed in reaction, obviously enjoying the praise as much as you did. Amy slapped your hip gently to get you moving before she went her own way.

You took a moment to watch hungrily as she carefully straddled his face, his hands instantly grabbing her hips and pulling her down. Her moan was sinful and heavenly all at once and you found yourself biting your lip hard in lust.

Ethan suddenly snapped his fingers, getting your attention before pointing at his now erect cock.

“Go on,” Amy commanded breathlessly.

Tossing your leg over his hips, you kneeled and grabbed his warm length, lowering yourself down carefully. As always, his thickness made you shudder and gasp out.

A heated, hungry moan sounded from between Amy’s legs and then he was jerking her down closer to his face. The bliss on her face was dizzyingly beautiful as her eyes shut and she bit her lip until it was dark red.

You rested your hand on Ethan’s abs and took a moment to adjust to his size before slowly lifting your hips. His muscles clenched and relaxed under your fingers enticingly as you started a slow pace.

Amy’s brown orbs opened half-way just to flash you a seductive smile.

“You always look so fucking good on his cock.”

“Not as good as you do up there,” you retorted cheekily.

Ethan groaned, and you saw the tension of his fingers tighten around her thighs, earning a deep moan from the small woman.

“Fuck, god I love when you do that,” she whined out.

Unable to control yourself any longer, you rolled your hips faster, hissing out in bliss when his cock rubbed right up against your sweet spot. His hips bucked up immediately, stabbing the same spot again and making you nearly fall over.

“Lean back, hands on the bed,” Amy moaned, fluttering her hand your way.

Slowly, you leaned back, planting one hand on the bed and keeping the other on Ethan’s thigh. The change had such a dramatic effect you nearly crumbled to pieces, crying out in bliss. Every push down on his dick pressed it hard against your G-spot and you began to feel the burning need to come ringing to life in your core.

“Ethan, shi- so good. Don’t stop!”

Your eyes shot open in surprise when the bed moved, and you found her resting on one elbow, face nearly touching you sex where Ethan and you joined together.

“Don’t stop,” she said, but to you this time.

Unbelievable delight tore through your cunt and out your mouth in a scream as her tongue poked between your lips, finding your swollen clit with ease.

A muffled curse came from Ethan as you ground down harder on his cock, rubbing your sensitive nub right against Amy’s tongue. It was too much, and you felt tears beading up in your eyes, trickling down slowly as pleasure built up quick and hard.

“Good girl, come for us. Come on my mouth and his cock. God you taste so good.”

Amy rambled incoherently, voice gaining pitch and volume as she started shaking, and you couldn’t take it any longer. The dam burst with such fervor that you felt your consciousness waiver from each wave of ecstasy that hit your body.

“E-Ethan, Aaammmy, fuck!”

Amy’s head fell back, and you couldn’t resist tugging her up, swallowing her cry of pleasure with a heady kiss, biting her lip and finding her breasts eagerly as she broke.

Ethan thrust up into you as you squeezed tight around him, and a strangled moan sounded out before his husky curse filled the air. Shot after shot of cum filled your core as he shakily bucked up into your cunt until he fell back to the bed, spent.

Both you and Amy climbed off your other lover as carefully as possible before collapsing into a sweaty, panting pile. A large hand stroked your side softly and you slowly rolled your eyes open, finding him doing the same to Amy with a lazy smile on his face.

“I’m the luckiest man in the world,” he commented suddenly, tearing breathless giggles from you both.


End file.
